So Close
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Sharon struggles through a case, desperate for one moment of completion.


He filled her so completely. Every time she pulled up and plunged back down, it took her breath away. She could feel him growing inside her, getting thicker, fuller, harder. The slightest pain mixed with pleasure with each thrust, as both desperately tried to reach climax. Sharon panted heavily while she leaned down to kiss him. She could feel the trickle of sweat down her back from their exertion. Her hands rested on his shoulders, bringing her balance. She had a momentary thought that her nails would leave marks, but that thought flew away as he pounded upwards into her once more.

She changed her angle, sitting back straighter. "Ah yes..." she hissed. She could feel his fingers holding her hips firmly, pulling her down hard and fast. It wouldn't be long now. His thumb reached over to rub her clit. The pressure kept building. She was going to cum. "Yes... yes..." Almost... almost... the ringing was there around the edges. Blood pounded in her ears. Ringing. Ringing. "So close... I'm almost..."

Ringing

Ringing

Phone

The phone was ringing.

Sharon sat up and realized she was drenched. Her nightgown was bunched up around her waste, and her finger was sore. The ringing stopped then started again.

It felt so real. The throbbing was there, deep between her legs. She had been so close, oh so close. Breathing deeply to get her bearings, she realize the feeling was fleeing, leaving frustration and confusion in it's wake. She had felt him. She knew she had.

Where was that damn phone?

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"You okay, Captain?"

"And... Lt. Flynn, what can I do for you?" Before she even thought, the words were out of her mouth and she cringed.

"I'm sorry, Captain. This is bad timing."

"No... no, it's alright, Lieutenant," she tried to catch her breath, "I was just startled, that's all." She hoped he believed her.

"Uh... yeah... Um, the reason I'm calling is we caught a murder."

"I figured," she rolled her eyes. "What do we know? Time of death? Identity of the victim? Possible suspects?"

She could here him shuffle on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah... about that," Flynn muttered.

Sharon sat up straighter in her bed, her breath returning to normal. "Before you answer that, Lieutenant, why are you calling and not Lt. Provenza?"

"Um... that's the interesting thing, Captain," he started.

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and waited for the explanation, hoping against hope that her two top Lieutenants weren't the cause of the problem. Miraculously, they hadn't created any real problems since she took over the department, but she always worried that her luck would run out.

"Yes..." she dragged the word, knowing it usually spurred on her... her what? Why was she thinking about him as her personal Lieutenant, when she needed to attend to his words?

"Well, you see... Provenza, he just stumbled upon this situation."

She looked up the ceiling and groaned, "Oh god..."

"No, no... it's nothing bad Captain. I mean, obviously it's bad, a guy is dead. But it's not bad in the way that Provenza and me caused it. We didn't. He didn't," he tried to assure her. "The whole team is here. We're working this one by the book, you'll be happy to know."

Sharon was now out of bed and pulling clothing from her closet. "Andy... just spit it out. What happened?"

Another deep sigh, and then it came, "Look, there's no accounting for Provenza's taste, let me say that right now. I don't understand what they see in him. He was out tonight on a date with someone young enough to be his granddaughter. So this chick decides to take him back to her work place, so he can see her in action."

"Work place?"

"Yeah... turns out she works at a porn studio."

"What?" That stopped her.

"Yup, one of the bigger outfits in town. That's about the only industry making real money these days."

She could already feel the headache coming on, so she sat down to hear the rest. Getting dressed could wait. "Continue."

"Right, so Provenza said he let her off at the front so she could key in the code and unlock the place, and he went behind the building to park. Guess he didn't want company, if you know what I mean."

Silence hung on the line until he continued.

"So she's unlocked the place, and goes to the back door to let him in. Place is still dark 'cause she knows her way around and the emergency lights are on. She tells the idiot she's going to take him to her favourite spot, and turns on all the lights. Then bamb, dead body."

"Do I want to know? And since when is the death in a studio a Major Crime? Shouldn't Homicide be handling this?"

"Yeah... about that..."

The headache got stronger. How did she move from the most erotic dream of her life to the real life challenge of managing a department where her top two Lieutenants had a gift for finding trouble.

"You said everyone is there? Is the Lieutenant working the case or is he behaving like the witness he is?"

Andy chuckled slightly, "I think you've rubbed off on him. He called me right away, and told me to take lead, that he couldn't do it because of conflict of interest."

"Lt. Provenza did the right thing, but I still don't understand..."

"Taylor." Andy said matter-of-factly, essentially cutting her off.

"Taylor? Chief Taylor? What's he got to do with anything."

"Well... our vic wasn't just anyone."

Sharon groaned again. When the Chief got involved this early in the game, it was usually political.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's the victim?"

"Chad Rollo."

"Who?"

"Chad Rollo... he used to be all porn, and now he's crossed over to legit stuff."

"I'm on my way."

Sharon hung up and laid her clothing on the bed. After her dream, she needed a shower. Her team could wait the extra ten minute while she cleaned herself. It had been so real, dammit. What was she thinking? It was the third time that week she had awaken on the verge of something wonderful, just to find herself alone in bed. She never got back to sleep afterwards. The memories were too strong. And every dream was more powerful than the last. She merely racked that up to sleeplessness. The more tired she was, the more vivid the dream when she did finally fall asleep.

She hadn't asked Andy to text her the address, she knew he would regardless. In the two years since she became his boss, they had developed a symbiotic relationship. He knew what she needed before she asked. He even sent her the GPS link to the coordinates, starting at her home.

"Porn at Dawn. Somehow I don't think the title works."

Sharon smiled at Andrea as joined her. "A little early in the game to be joining us, don't you think?"

"Well, when your Chief starts making phone calls before the sun rises, somehow I always end up doing his bidding."

"I'm still not sure why any of us are here, and why Homicide isn't handling it." Sharon sighed.

Andrea looked at her puzzled, "It's Chad Rollo. Don't you know who that is?"

"No, should I?" Why did everyone assume she knew the name of a porn star?

"Okay, how about Chandler Rollings the Third."

Sharon stopped and looked at Andrea, "Rollings, as in Rollings Industries, as in the Mayor's cousin by marriage?"

"That would be the one."

It was political. She hated when it was political. Slipping on the blue paper shoes, she entered the crime scene. "Talk to me," she commanded.

Provenza quickly came to her. "First let me say, I didn't do it."

"Of course not, Lieutenant. Proceed."

Shaking his head, he continued "I did this by the book, Captain. No one touched anything until the team arrived. He was dead before we got here, lying upright on the bed, just like that."

Sharon looked over at the body as the Lieutenant had indicated. She saw a man on his back, hands at his side as though he had been holding something. Without warning her dream flashed in front of her, and she remembered the feel of hands on her hips, pulling her downward. Shaking it off, she looked at the Coroner.

"Five hours, tops. He's still rigid. Guy died with a smile on his face, that's all I can say. We should all be that lucky."

Sharon closed her eyes.

"The place is full of prints, Captain," Tao said across the room. "I'll ask Dr. Morales to process the body before the autopsy. Hopefully we will get something clean. I'm thinking the shoulders... chest maybe... where else would someone touch if their partner was in that position."

Trying not to squirm, she nodded her agreement.

"Don't forget the thighs," Andy called over. "If she was sitting up, she could have been leaning back, like this."

He demonstrated the position for Tao, then looked over at the Captain. Sharon could feel the colour drain from her face, and she quickly turned away.

"You okay?" Andrea whispered to her.

"Mmm-hmm, I'm fine," she said in a low voice. "Do I need to be here?" she asked more loudly, looking around the room?"

"Ah, no..." Andy said hesitantly, "I guess not. We just wanted to make sure the chain of command was followed. Since Provenza can't lead this investigation, it technically falls back to you. Unless you want me to lead it up."

Andy stood there with his notebook and pen in hand, waiting for her answer. Sharon was always amazed that he could be a competent officer all the while looking like a lost little boy when he was unsure.

"You're doing fine so far, Lieutenant. I see no point in changing leads at this point. Carry on." She caught the quick smile before he returned to his work face.

"Right, okay. You going back to the office?"

Sharon nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "I am. I'll take Lt. Provenza and his date with me. Wrap this up then come on back."

"We've got body fluid," Tao called out, ignoring everyone else. "I guess a condom doesn't photograph well."

"Wouldn't it be nice if our murderer was riding this guy bareback and left her calling card," Andy said cheerily.

What little colour was left in Sharon's face drained completely.

"Are you alright?" Andrea asked, as she took Sharon by the elbow.

"Hey Cap..." Andy came closer. "You don't look so good, are you okay?

"I've got some of this guy's work," Amy called out, oblivious to the state of her Captain. "Real wordsmiths these guys. We've got "Breakfast in Tiffany" and "Last Tangle in Paris". Oh, and another one, "Debbie Does Denver".

"Always a classic," Tao said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Sanchez.

"Sharon?"

Hearing her name jolted her. "Yes... yes, I'm fine. Finish up here, Lieutenant, and come back to the station. I'm going to go and start getting some information from Lt. Provenza and his date."

"Don't ask too much, we need all that on tape."

"I know what I'm doing, Lieutenant," she replied tersely, then yanked her arm out of Andrea's grasp and walked away.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Andrea placed her briefcase on Sharon's desk an hour later, startling her in the process.

"What? Tell you about what?" Sharon looked confused, and tried to stifle another yawn.

"You bit his head off, Captain. You weren't your usual polite self to me, either."

It took a few moments for Sharon to process what had been said and the incidents Andrea had been referring to. Then it hit her, and she lowered her head into her hands with a groan.

"Sharon, what's gotten into you?"

She couldn't help it. Such a simple question and all Sharon could think was what she wanted put into her. Heat started flooding her body and she could feel the pulsating in parts of her that had been left frustrated. Groaning again, she tried to pull herself together. Work was not the place to hold on to fantasies.

"I'm sorry, Andrea. I don't know what to tell you. I'm exhausted, I haven't been sleeping well, and now my team has to work this case. Taylor will be breathing down my neck trying to score political points. Lt. Provenza is no help to me because he's a witness. I'm short handed, and... dammit, for the first time in my career I can't seem to focus properly."

Andrea nodded and headed towards the door. "It happens to all of us, but you're going to have to apologize to Lt. Flynn. I think he was hurt when you snapped at him like that. You know, you're in good hands with him. He always finishes what he starts and he's good at what he does."

Sharon's toes started curling in her shoes, and she pressed her knees together tightly. This could _not_ keep happening. Not today. Not ever. Nodding silently to Andrea, she tried to mentally get herself in check.

Before Andrea could close the door, another hand moved in and pushed it open. "Captain, I need an update."

Sharon looked at Taylor, first in annoyance and then in relief. If anyone could ruin the mood, it was the Assistant Chief.

"Chief, please sit down," she said, trying to keep her sarcasm at bay. "I don't have anything new to report."

"And why not? When I gave this came to Major Crimes, it was with the understanding it would get dealt with immediately."

Sharon sighed deeply, then looked at her superior officer. "Chief, no matter how good my team is at their job, they can't just snap their fingers and find the killer. They have been collecting evidence for two hours now, and I expect them back shortly. We have DNA, and possible fingerprints to have analyzed, people already lined up to interview, and a probable timeline. Now you can badger me all you want, but I can't move any faster than the lab."

"Fine," he got up roughly, "but I expect to be informed when you do have something."

"Always."

Taylor glared at her one more time then left the office.

"He's gone?" Lt. Provenza stuck his head in the other door.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Sharon said in exasperation.

Provenza quirked an eyebrow, then cleared his throat. "Ah... considering I can't help the team directly, I thought I would do my part and get coffee and doughnuts. A little sugar and caffeine to get things going?"

Sharon stood, smoothing her outfit as she did. "Thank you, Lieutenant. That was very thoughtful."

"Yeah, well... don't let it go to your head."

Keeping her smile in check, Sharon nodded. "Of course not."

As the were speaking, the team returned.

"That will be my cue to leave," the Lieutenant said, going back out the way he came in.

Sharon took a few minutes before joining the team. She ate a doughnut quickly, disgusted by the calories but hungry nonetheless. The coffee was cooled enough that she could have a good few gulps before heading out to hear the evidence. Amy was writing on the white board, Mike and Julio were at their computers, and Andy was standing with one arm crossed, and the other under his chin. He looked like an erect version of The Thinker.

Closing her eyes, Sharon shook her head. Why did the word 'erect' have to come to mind? Why?

"Ah, Captain," Flynn nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lieutenant. So what do we have?"

"Chandler Rollings the Third, AKA Chad Rollo," Amy started, "died somewhere between 10 PM and 2 AM, according to preliminary coroner's report. Fingerprints were collected from the bed and other surfaces, and we're waiting to see if there is anything on the vic. Bodily fluid sent to the lab. He was apparently filming yesterday, so we have that footage."

"Running his financials, Captain," Tao intervened. "Nothing out of the ordinary yet."

"Yes, Julio?" she noticed his hand was up.

"Ma'am, we have the list of his screen partners over the past month. I've got to be honest, are we sure he didn't die from heart failure or exhaustion?"

"Let me see that," Flynn went over to look, then shook his head. "Who can keep up that schedule? He'd have to do five women a week. Who has that stamina?"

Was she imagining it, or had he looked at her? Struggling not to react, she just nodded then turned back to the board.

"Not just women, Sir, and not always one," Julio smirked.

"Great," Andy muttered, "our suspect pool keeps getting bigger. We'll need real names to go with that list. Obviously our guy's no Don Juan."

Amy looked confused."Don Juan? I don't get it.

"Well... you know..." Andy tried to find the words, "there are ways to go about seducing a woman... or man... If it's going to be worth anything, you have to spend time together first, getting to know what the other person likes. You want to know she'll be thinking about you the next day."

Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose. Anything to get her focus on the case.

"You okay, Sharon?" she felt the breath on her neck as the question was asked, and couldn't stop her shudder. His low voice was only for her.

"Ache... headache," she replied quickly, hoping that would satisfy him.

"You can go home, you know, back to bed. Go make yourself feel better. I can handle everything."

"Mmm" the slight moan escaped. "No, I can't do that. Chief Taylor wants answers. I can't leave."

"Okay," he continued in a low tone, meant only for her, "but you tell me what you need. I've got your back."

This time Sharon bit the inside of her mouth to keep from making a sound, and simply nodded.

"Captain," Buzz interrupted, to her great relief, "do I have to watch these things?" He looked pained at the idea.

"They're just unedited pornos," Amy shrugged, "what's the big deal?"

Sharon rolled her eyes while the others laughed.

"I'll bring the popcorn," Julio offered.

Tao kept chuckling, "I'll get the plastic."

"Really?" Flynn scowled at him, "Really? You had to go there?"

Julio kept snickering.

"Captain..." Buzz whined again.

"No... I think I'll give Lt. Tao that pleasure," Sharon narrowed her eyes and looked at Mike.

Julio guffawed. Even Amy understood the secondary meaning, and smiled.

"I went to med school," Tao said with a little less mirth, "I can handle it."

By now Julio had tears streaming down his face. "I gotta get some coffee. Anyone else?" he asked, trying to get his laughter under control.

"There's coffee and doughnuts in my office," Sharon offered, trying to get the room under control. "Help yourself. Amy, Andy, you take Lt. Provenza's date. I'll interview the Lieutenant myself. Julio, bring in our list of co-stars. Buzz, Electronics, please."

They all moved off to follow their assigned tasks. Four hours and several interviews later, Sharon felt they were starting to put the picture together. They still needed the lab results and autopsy report, but they were able to rule out many on their suspect list.

"Okay people, where are we," Sharon asked the room, their last interview still in interrogation.

"Lab says within the hour, Captain."

"Morales will call up, so he wants us to stop calling down and interrupting him, Ma'am"

"I haven't called," Sharon looked confused, "who's been calling the doctor?"

Blazing into the room, Chief Taylor said, "I have. I've got people hounding me for answers, Captain, and I can't keep putting them off."

"Chief," she started gently by firmly, "you know how this works. The answers only come after the evidence, and we have been on this for less than eight hours. My people haven't stopped. Everything has had a priority placed on it. Please impress upon the Rollings family that we are working as quickly as we can."

"That's not enough, Captain."

"Sir, what's really going on here? We've had crimes in the past that have been associated with powerful families in the city. None of them have put pressure on us like this. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Captain. And I don't appreciate you challenging me. Get me answers!" Taylor stormed out of the room.

"He's not telling us something," Andy said, coming so close to her she could almost feel him. A shudder ran through her, and then she felt his hand on her back. "Seriously, Sharon, this is not you. You sure you're not coming down with something?"

And we're back, Sharon sighed. Just when everything was staying professional and clinical. She wasn't coming down anywhere. Maybe that was the problem. Too much unfinished business.

"Come with me," he half pulled, half pushed her towards her office. "I know something that will make you feel better."

Sharon's knees turned to jelly, and she could barely move. Parts of her started throbbing again, and her breath hitched.

"Captain, that was Dr. Morales. He's ready for you now," Julio called out.

"I... um, I need to get downstairs," her voice cracked.

"Right," he said, then turned to the rest of the room. "We're going downstairs. Check the lab while we're gone.

The ride down in the elevator was tense and quiet. Sharon kept looking at the numbers, with hope that counting backwards would return her equilibrium. She knew Andy kept looking over at her, but she didn't dare look back or acknowledge him.

She tried to dress as quickly as possible in the paper gown so she could enter the autopsy room, but her fingers were still too shaky and she couldn't make a not. "Allow me," his voice said from behind and she immediately felt wetness pool in her pants. "I can do this for you, if you let me," he continued. She almost fell back onto him.

Licking her lips, she blinked several times, then tried to speak. "No... no, that's alright. I have to go in there. I need to go in there." Perhaps the smell of death would kill this thing she was fighting.

"Ah, there you are," Dr. Morales sighed, then looked down at the body on the table in front of him. "I've fantasized about having Chad Rollo laid out like this on a table so many times, having my way with him. But this isn't what I imagined."

When the Captain and Lieutenant just looked at him, he continued.

"What? You've never fantasized? That need to attain the unattainable? Have that sweet fruit from the forbidden tree?"

Sharon groaned, and Andy glared. "Get on with it," he commanded.

"Fine, but I'll have you know he was every gay man's dream. The name 'Rollo' wasn't accidental. He was dark, stacked, and yummy. And he played for both teams, so women got their piece of the action. I remember watching 'The Cook, the Thief, His Wife and Their Lover', not long ago," he sighed. "He could do a foursome like no one's business."

"The Captain needs to be in bed, Doctor, not here listening to you walk down fantasy lane. Just tell us what we need to know," Andy growled.

Dr. Morales looked from the Lieutenant to the Captain, and saw her holding onto the table to steady herself. "You don't look well, Captain. Do you want a chair?"

"No... no, I'm fine," she said, trying to push her own fantasies far from her conscience. "Tell us what you know."

"Alright. The short answer is he died of a cocaine overdose."

"Cocaine, so this is accidental death?" Flynn asked.

"No. I said the short answer was cocaine. The long answer is someone killed him. Now whether it was murder or manslaughter, that's up to you to figure out."

Sharon looked at the body more closely. "Doctor, I'm not seeing track marks."

"That's because there aren't any. And don't bother looking at his nose, it's not there either."

"Then where?"

"Booty bumpin."

"What? Booty, as in ass?" Flynn looked at the doctor. "He took cocaine up his ass?"

"Exactly."

"Ah, geez, who does that?" Flynn scowled.

"Well, gorgeous Rollo did, for one. But it was a large amount, so either they didn't know what they were doing, or the person who injected him did."

"How? What?" Sharon asked, trying to find the right question.

"Boring heterosexuals," the doctor shook his head, "Haven't you ever wanted to walk the wild side? Oh, never mind... look, it's like this." Turning behind him he grabbed a turkey baster. "You mix the drug and a little water, insert and squirt. Best orgasm of your life! And before you ask, the amount would have stopped his heart almost instantly, so he wouldn't have been in this position if he was leaning down to do it himself. Rollo was squirted by someone else."

Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose, the headache that had been a part of her day, was beating with new vigor. "Dr, Lt. Tao said he collected DNA?"

"Ah, yes... one female. I put it through the database but come up with no one. At least I've reduced your suspect pool by 50%," he beamed, looking from one to the other, then scoffed. "You two are no fun today. Look, if you want my opinion, she might not be your killer either. If she was on top facing him, she wouldn't have had a good angle. But then... they could have arranged everything and all she had to do was lean back and squirt." He shrugged his explanation.

"Any turkey baster at the crime scene, Lieutenant?"

"Nope."

"Curioser and curioser," the Doctor added.

"I'm leaning towards this not being accidental," Raydor continued.

"Yeah, I agree. Hey Doc, is that guy still sporting an erection?"

Dr. Morales looked over at the body and smiled, "Angle Lust, don't ya just love it? Even in death, Chad Rollo knows how to please."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Doctor. I'll await your final report."

Andy found her in the change room, sitting down and bent over, with her head resting deeply on her knees. He bent down in front of her, then reached behind her to untie the ties. The move startled her, but he put his hand on her head to calm her and push her back down to where she was resting. "Shh..." he hushed her, removing the gown as far down her arms as he could, then leaned down to remove the blue coverings from her feet. "Let me take care of you. I'd give anything to make you feel better."

"Oh..." she murmured, "I wish you would... could. I wish you could," she quickly amended. Then moved to get up, pushing away from him. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Sharon..."

"Andy," she shook her head, "it's just a combination of headache, too little sleep, and Chief Taylor pushing me for answers I don't have."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"What?"

"Food. When?"

"Uh... doughnut after I got here."

"You're coming with me, no arguments. Even if I have to feed you myself, you're eating."

"Lieutenant, that's not necessary..."

"Don't 'Lieutenant' me," he cut her off, "no arguing. Even if I have to pick you up and carry you out of here myself, you are coming with me and doing what I say."

The feeling was back. He was making the day so much harder. All she could think of was being picked up, undressed and giving in to every demand.

"Andy..."

"Three."

"I can take care of myself," she argued, taking off the rest of her paper gown and throwing it in the bin."

"But you're not taking care of yourself, that's the problem. Two."

"I will, I promise."

"Not good enough. One." He moved towards her with arms outstretched.

"Okay, okay," she almost shrieked, as she moved against the wall. "You've made your point. I'd like to leave this room with some dignity, if you don't mind."

He straightened up, smoothed his tie, and gestured towards the door. "That's perfectly fine with me. Just so we're clear on what we're about to do."

Could the throbbing in her body get any worse.

In the elevator she managed to talk him into pizza for everyone, rather than an intimate lunch for two. He agreed, as long as he watched her eat at least two slices of pizza, and it was going to be covered in vegetables. Deal, she said, and headed back to the murder room.

In the hallway she met Lt. Provenza. "You're still here?"

"Yeah... yeah..." he said absently.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant," she asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"Oh... nothing. Just me being a fool."

"Tell me. It won't go any further."

Provenza looked up at her and sighed, then nodded. "I've been in the break room with Minnie. Turns out that's her stage name - Minnie Mouse."

"How original," Sharon said, trying to keep the sarcasm at bay.

He just chuckled. "Yeah... last night she couldn't wait to get me back to the studio. Today she's telling me I'm a 'nice old guy'."

"Hitting the ego where it hurts?" Sharon asked, squeezing his arm.

"Yeah... you can say that again. If Flynn..."

She put her hand up, "He will never be the wiser. I know how to keep a secret." She smiled then looked past him through the glass into the break room. "She's over there abusing the vending machine's I see." Then Sharon noticed two cups on the table. "Lieutenant, has she been drinking from one of those cups?"

Provenza turned and looked at the table. "Yeah... she's got a thing for caffeine. She uses it to keep from eating, she told me. Guess the attack of the vending machine tells me how that works for her. You want it to test?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Nope, give me a second."

Provenza returned to the room, and Sharon watched the sickening display of her most senior Lieutenant having the young woman throw herself all over him, then jump in excitement when he gave her money. She ran to the machine and he grabbed the cup."

"I'm billing that back," he said, as soon as he realized Sharon had been watching.

"Of course," she said without further comment, then took the cup gently in her hand and left.

"Lt. Tao, deal with this please. I want to test the DNA on this cup with that found on our victim. See if any prints can be useful as well. It's been touched by both myself and Lt. Provenza."

"Right."

Flynn returned shortly afterwards and handed her a large piece of pizza. "Eat," he demanded. She glared at him, but did so anyway. The others took notice then turned away, having taken slices for themselves.

He didn't take his eyes off her, which made it almost impossible to swallow. She knew he didn't understand why he wasn't helping, and she couldn't explain it to him. She had to move, so she stood and walked towards the board. His eyes followed her, but it was a little easier than facing him.

"Okay everyone, where are we?"

"Captain," Tao started, "I read Dr. Morales' report. Cocaine taken in that fashion gets absorbed almost immediately, and at those doses, someone was wanting the guy dead. There were no prints on the body, but a number on the bedsheets. They match the partial I found on the cup you brought from our Mouse."

"So she was there last night," Sharon stated more than questioned.

"Mmm, yes, but we have no way of knowing when last night. She could have left before Chad arrived. I didn't see either of them on the footage we collected, and for the record just let me say, you can be desensitized to porn. After awhile the people change but the action stays the same."

"It's better when the people stay the same and the action changes," Julio interrupted, earning a laugh from Flynn and Sykes. Sharon tried not to choke.

"Okay everyone," Flynn started, "Sykes, Sanchez, take Buzz with you back to the studio and see if you can find a turkey baster or anything that might do the same thing. Squirt bottle, you name it. I'll have another talk with the Mouse. Tao, you make sure the Captain finishes her lunch."

Sharon put her hand on her hip and glared, "I'm not a child, Lieutenant."

"No, but you're stubborn as one." He crossed his arms and glared back at her, daring her to challenge him again.

Angry... I can be angry at him and deal with it, she realized. "Don't you forget who's in charge of this department, Lieutenant."

Andy matched her pitch and volume. "You put me in charge of this case, Captain. Do you have a problem with the way I'm handling it?"

"No. I don't have a problem with the way you are handling the case, I have a problem with the way you are handling me!" Damn... it was coming back.

Sykes, Sanchez, and Buzz scampered out of the room as fast as they could.

"I'll be in electronics when you're ready," Tao left his chair and closed the door behind him with a thud.

As soon as they left, Andy started to smile. "You're pissed with me."

"Damn straight, Lieutenant," she said, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Good, stay that way. In all the years I've yelled at you, this is the first time you've yelled back. I've never seen you loose your temper before, ever. It's a good look on you. Puts colour in your cheeks."

"Lieutenant..." her voice lowered to a familiar octave.

"Yeah... don't even try it. I know how to rile your passions. I'm just going to tuck that one away for another day." He chuckled, then left the room.

Sharon lowered her head and groaned.

"So, do you prefer Ms. Mouse, Minnie, or perhaps we'll try your real name this time. Care to share?" Flynn asked the witness, who was now at the top of the list of suspects.

"Oh, Minnie's fine," she laughed and waved it off.

"I guess we know where she got that name from," Sharon scrunched her nose when she heard the laugh.

"Yeah, kinda goes right through your head, doesn't it."

"Mmm," Sharon agreed with Mike. Both were watching the interview in electronics, Sharon having calmed down after realizing she let Andy break through her defenses.

"Yeah..." Flynn smiled, for a second, then got serious, "No! What's your real name?"

"What's it matter?"

"You know that guy you dated last night, he's my buddy. I wanna know who'd go out with him."

"That sweet old guy?"

"Yeah, him. How'd you meet him anyway?"

Minnie shrugged, "Around. Why don't you ask him?"

"This is me looking out for his best interests, I like to know where he meets people. Look," Flynn leaned in, appearing conspiratorial, "he's getting a little...old... ya know what I mean? He doesn't always hang out in the good parts of town. I just wanna know where a guy like him could meet someone like you. I wanna know that it's on the up and up, you know what I'm saying? I want to know he won't be in places where he can get roughed up and taken advantage of."

"Oh..." Tao shook his head, "good thing the Lieutenant isn't here to hear that. Andy is walking a fine line."

"It's what he does best," Sharon agreed, sitting beside him and watched the monitor.

"Do you think I'm a prostitute?" Minnie looked horrified.

"No, no," Andy put his hand up to assure her. "You're an actress, I know that. We all know that. That's not what I mean. It's not you, it's the people that like to hang around hoping to see something. Sex sells, we all know that. It sells really, really good. You must make a good living."

"It's okay," Minnie smiled as she relaxed again. "I'm just waiting for my big break. You know what they say in our industry? Fake it until you make it."

Sharon sat up, getting Tao's attention. "Captain?"

"What did Andy tell me this morning... something about our Mr. Rollo crossing over to legitimate film work. Ask him to follow that up."

"M'okay," Mike took the mic, "Andy, ask about Chad's career and what kind of work he's doing now."

Andy nodded imperceptibly, letting them know he got the message. "So, Minnie... I still want you to tell me your real name," he gave her his crocked grin. "What kinds of things are you working on now? You auditioning?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "some. Bit parts, you know. Big film companies still don't want to be connected to porn studios in public, even though most of them are funded that way. Without us, a lot of those action films wouldn't happen."

"Interesting," Sharon said, leaning closer to the monitors.

"Really? Like what?" Andy asked her, "like no X-Men without the rated-X men?"

Minnie laughed, "that's good. I like that. Exactly. That's the industry's biggest secret. They're all good about sharing actors until the whole porn thing comes out, and then it's this big scandal, like they never knew. It's all crap. They were paid from the same pot of money. Anyway, if you want to break out, as we say, you have to prove you can act. And just between you and me, if you gotta pretend to enjoy sex with that many people every week, that's acting."

"Yeah... I had a couple of girlfriend in my life who knew how to make me believe them."

Sharon shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's a gift," Minnie shrugged, "it's amazing how many people think they are good at it, though. They really aren't. Pull the wool over the eyes of one guy who wants to get laid, easy. But pull the wool over someone who wants a paycheck and an entire crew of guys, nope. Ain't gonna happen. You have to be good in this business. Oscar good, I mean."

"Was Chad 'Oscar' good?"

Minnie smiled sadly. "Yeah... Chad was 'Oscar' good. He was a favourite of all the girls, and the guys. You know, it takes a special god-given skill to make it look real and exciting on both sides of the fence. But he liked it. Guys like that so much more than girls do. I mean... I like sex, we all do, but it takes a lot more to get a woman off. You gotta spend time making her feel special, ya know? Spend time letter her know she matters, that you're going to take care of business and make sure she gets her pleasure too. This industry doesn't have time to wait for a woman to get her O, so we have to fake it. Usually women are left hanging long after the guy has rolled over and grabbed his socks. And man, walking around feeling frustrated like that all day? Worst feeling ever. So when you get a guy like Chad who enjoys it, but wants you to enjoy it too, it's the best."

Sharon was dying. Every word made it harder.

"So," Andy continued, "Chad liked what he was doing, but he wanted more, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he wanted more. Our industry is short. More short for women then men, for sure. The camera doesn't like wrinkles or sagging," she shrugged, "Chad wanted to make it on his own terms, not depend on his family."

That got their attention.

"Family?" Andy asked casually.

"Well yeah, you know Chad's not his real name, right?"

"Yes, we know that."

"Right, so Chad is really Chandler. Not too many people know that. Well Chad's cousin, not the Rollings side but the other side, owns the studio."

"I think that answers a few of my questions for Chief Taylor," Sharon said, sitting up closer.

"Yup, and the lab just texted. Our mouse matches the DNA from Mr. Rollo's body."

"Tell Andy."

"Right," Tao said, "Andy, Minnie was Chad's last rider."

Sharon looked over and gave Mike a drool look. "What?" he said, looking at her. "I've watched a lot of porn today."

"So, Minnie, back to my friend," Andy said, "where did you say you met him."

"Cute, I didn't say. That works on people?" she said.

"Damn, this woman is smarter than she looks," Sharon muttered.

Andy smiled, "More than you know."

"Ask me what you really want to know, Officer. I've got nothing to hide."

"Fine, gloves off?"

Minnie smiled, "Gloves off. I've been waiting for us to get to this point."

"You took my partner to the studio last night on purpose, didn't you," Andy stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"You knew Chad was already dead."

"Yes."

"You were the last person to see him alive."

Minnie had to catch her breath, and swallowed. "Yes," she said, with less self assurance."

"You wanted my partner to find Chad, didn't you."

"Yes," the tears started.

"You killed him."

"No!" her head whipped up.

"You covering for someone?"

"I... I honestly don't know..."

"Minnie," Andy gentled his voice, "Chad obviously meant a lot to you. He's dead. We need to find out what happened so he can have some dignity. Right now we have him naked in a porn shop with drugs shoved up his ass. That's not dignity."

"He said it was just an enema. It was fine. He did them all the time. Part of being a gay man was being clean. He discovered during a taping session a few years ago, that it enhanced his erection. He could please his acting partners more, and the cameras loved it. He was always looking for the best brand, and his cousin suggested he try this one. Chad was leaving for good. He'd made it out, but he wanted one last time in that bed with me."

"Did he tell you he'd get you out too?"

"Is it just me," Sharon quirked her head, "or did her speech pattern just change?"

"Not just you," Tao replied.

Everything in Minnie's demeanor changed, and the less-than-intelligent porn star in front of Flynn transformed into a poised, articulate, grieving friend. "Lieutenant, I didn't need him to help me out. I knew the money was good and the contracts were short. I have plans for my life, and this isn't it. Chandler, and yes, I know him as Chandler, was the same. He wanted something other than his family name. The money was good and he wanted to make his own mark. He knew his cousin owned the studios, so he went to work for them. Within five years, Chandler was their top grossing star. He asked for me most of the time, so he helped my career as well. His cousin knew we would get together on the side, but we were making him money, so he just laughed it off and said practice made perfect. Along the way, Chandler discovered he could act, and legitimate studios started paying attention. He had a contract. He was gone."

"And with him gone, there went their number one star."

"He did signing tours, did you know that? Erotica books used him as their basic male hero. At their conventions, he was always surrounded by men and women alike. He didn't need the money, but he loved it."

"Where's the kit, Minnie?"

"Angela," she smiled sadly. "I know something was wrong almost immediately. He got a strange look on his face, and his hands tightened so much I have bruises. And then he stopped breathing. At first I thought he climaxed," she shrugged, "and I knew he would hate going first, so I didn't look at him. I waited for him to finish. But he didn't finish."

"You didn't call 911?"

Angela snorted, "You want to call 911 from a porn studio? Do you know how many men a year die in our industry because of the physical demands of frequent sex? I remembered meeting your friend at a convention a few weeks ago. He gave me his number and I still had the card. I called him up, did my thing, and he found Chandler. It was the best I could do."

"Where's the kit?"

"In the bottom of my dressing table, right side, under the vibrators."

"Got that?" Andy looked into the camera.

"Yup, texting Julio now," Mike responded.

"You'll stay here," Andy told her.

Angela nodded.

"Got the name of the cousin, Captain. Julio and Amy will pick him up on the way back."

"Good, call Andrea back. I think this one is done."

An hour later, the deal was done, the cousin had confessed and the case was over.

"And what did we learn from this?" Tao offered up to the group.

"Besides Provenza having bad taste in women?" Julio laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey... my taste is just fine, thank you very much. I found someone who had graduated _summa cum laude_. Her taste is what's in question. She didn't know what she had in me," he huffed.

"I'm sure she 'cumma loudly'," Tao replied, earning more laughs.

Flynn just shook his head, then looked over at Raydor. Her pallor was still pale, and when she realized he caught her staring, she turned away.

"Um, excuse me," Angela came around the corner.

"Oh, um..." Julio started to stutter, while Tao turned back to his computer.

"Don't worry about that one, you aren't the first to make the _cum laude_ joke. I hear it a lot. Listen," she looked at Provenza. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it," he replied gruffly.

"So, can I ask you something," Amy turned to Angela.

"Uh, god..." Provenza moaned.

"How does it work? So many guys, and you've got to pretend it's good with all of them. How do you do that?"

Angela just shrugged. "It takes practice, I guess. But when I'm with someone and I know it's not going to happen, I just fantasize. I think of the guy that has been everything to me. Friend, lover, coach, whatever, and I start thinking about him. And I imagine the way he touches me, and the way he says my name, and how my skin feels every time he's near, and how the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I feel his breath, and the way his eyes follow me, and I imagine he's filling me with everything he has. Not just his cock, but his love and support and admiration. Then I think about where I want him. Are we on a boat drifting at sea, or in a chalet in the mountains, or are we in the privacy of my bedroom where no one can find us. I let my mind take over, and suddenly, I'm there. The guy I'm with doesn't matter because I've replaced him with the guy I want. And after all that, if I'm not quite there, my finger gets a workout." Angela winked, then turned to leave the room.

Amy nodded thoughtfully, while the men in the room shifted to hide their growing discomfort. The Captain walked into her office stiffly, and closed the door with a thud.

She knew it was going to happen, sooner or later. It was always heading in this direction. The looks, the touches when no one noticed, the shared humour. It was only a matter of time. She could feel him above her, so strong and solid, just the way it was supposed to be. Tilting her head to the side, he read her intentions and desires, and started nibbling his way up her neck. Biting, then kissing and licking away the marks, making sure never to bruise the delicate white skin.

He continued down the slope of her throat, and back up again to recapture her lips, all the while thrusting into her. He went deeper each time, and she hitched her breath every time he filled her. She felt like she was climbing a spiral staircase, every time she raised her hips to meet him. Her legs were wrapped around his upper legs, pulling him towards her.

"So close..." she whispered, between breaths.

He changed the angle and she could feel him move even deeper, he kept her close but leaning more on one arm. He managed to reach her clit and started putting pressure on the nub, keeping time with his thrusts. Every sensitive part of her was being touched, and she knew she was close. His mouth continued working on her neck, as the rough hair of his chest rubbed her nipples, all the while stroking her inside and out.

Yes...

Yes...

"YES!" she cried out as she reached her climax and exploded around him.

"Sharon..." she heard him breathed her name when he joined her.

Sticky thighs and tight sheets woke Andy, and he looked around to find himself alone yet spent. He felt her name in the wind, and looked down to see the mess he'd created on the bed.

"What the hell?"


End file.
